


i want you to be mine and not hers

by LoveMoir_haveVirtue



Category: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Impregnation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMoir_haveVirtue/pseuds/LoveMoir_haveVirtue
Summary: Tessa knows she is a bout to loose scott to "her" so she comes up with a plan to keep him.





	i want you to be mine and not hers

Tessa knew she had to do something before Scott was taken away from her for good, she knows he’s been seeing someone from his past, someone he knew before he even knew her. He has been sneaking away to Florida to see her and its become a more frequent occurrence lately. Tessa has never voiced her feelings to Scott about him because truthfully she didn’t know how to, they have been best friends and just “business partners” for so long that she didn’t want to ruin their friendship and their career but now they have retired from competitive skating and she risks losing him anyway she knows what she must do.

Tessa leaves her house that night on a mission, she heads straight for Scott’s house feeling anxious the whole way until suddenly she’s knocking on his door and she’s never felt calmer because she knows what she’s about to do feels right. Scott opens the door startled to see her at his house so late unannounced but he invites her in without a word regardless. As soon as Scott closes the door and turns around to say something to her she takes her opportunity.

Tessa closed the gap between her and scott, they were standing toe to toe but she didn’t give scott a chance to think about the closeness because suddenly her lips were on his. Tessa thought he wouldn’t respond at first, why would he, he has a girlfriend that he says he loves and she’s just his platonic business partner, his little tutu but scott responded almost immediately to the kiss like it was a reflex, a natural instinct. After what felt like hours and seconds all at once she felt him pull away but only slightly, just enough to look at her face. Looking into her eyes he sighed “what are we doing tess” he said. The tone of his voice shocked her she had expected him to be angry or hurt at least surprised but instead his voice was soft and sincere, she felt like her heart might explode.

She said “I want to do you scott” in a sexy voice he didn’t even know she could sound like and that was enough for him to disregard any rational though. His lips were on hers begging for entrance in order to deepen the kiss which she granted, then their tongues were fighting for dominance, after a while she gave up the fight and allowed herself to just melt into him. she was starting to feel desperate and her impatience was growing as she started tugging on his shirt for him to take it off which he did before he picked her up so that she was straddling his waist and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.   
He lowered her onto the bed, breaking the kiss in order to run his eyes over her body. She could feel is eyes burning her skin and she decided she was wearing far too many clothes so she took her shirt off over her head and pulled her jeans down with some assistance from scott, leaving her just in her underwear. Scott pounced on her sucking her neck and her collarbone, he unclasped her bra and continued his journey with his tongue down her body until he reached the waistband of her panties. He stopped his journey there to ask her “are you sure”. She thought about just nodding in response but she came her to tell him the truth, to make him hers so she replied “this is what I’ve always wanted, I want to be yours, I want to make you feel things in ways she never could”. He knew the “she” tessa was referring too, his girlfriend, the girlfriend he was about to cheat on with tessa, but he couldn’t think about her right now especially when the only girl he’s ever really loved is half naked beneath him opening her heart up to him. 

Scott pulled his jeans and his boxers down in one swift motion giving tessa a clear view of his cock, he heard her moan at the sight of him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He was hovering above tessa the only thing between them was her panties, it would be easy just to pull them off and slide into her but he wanted to drag this out, make her feel good first.  
Scott swiped his tongue across tessa’s nipple eliciting a soft moan from her before he took her nipple into his mouth and nipped lightly. Scott pulled tessa’s panties down and she thought she would finally get the relief she so desperately needed but instead he ran his tongue down her clit in a long stroke.

Tessa was already soaking wet when he slid two of his fingers into her warm core, pumping his fingers in and out of her and using his tongue on her clit was all too much for tessa but what pushed her over the edge was when scott looked up at her, his eyes the darkest she’s ever seen them. Tessa came hard the only words she was able to get out being his name “ah scott fuck, scott”. Once scott had finished licking up her cum he climbed his way back up her body and kissed her with such intensity she thought she might explode.

After a few minutes of making out and tasting herself on his tongue she was more than ready to have him inside of her, but scott wasn’t making any move to do it himself so she pulled away from the kiss to whisper “I need you” he looked at her with uncertainty at first but then she said “scott, I need you now, please”. That is all the confirmation he needed so he lined them up and was about to push into her when he stopped.

She practically growled at the fact that he had stopped, looking at him she said “what the fuck scott” he looked at her rather embarrassed and said “I don’t have any condoms here tess”. He looked so disappointed and she couldn’t bare the thought of not having him inside her so she said “did you always use condoms with her”. He looked at her confused “why are you bringing her up now tess when im about to fuck you” he said. “if you always used a condom with her, I trust you and I don’t need you to use a condom with me” she said, “of course I used a condom with her, fuck tess are you sure about not using a condom” he replied. “yes I want to feel you and I honestly cant go without you right now” she said in a voice of finality. “what if… what if…you know” sensing what he was trying to say she said “I don’t care, I want you, and having your baby isn’t the worst thing that could happen out of this, at least you would be mine and not hers”.

He audibly gulped and just the thought of fucking tessa until she was pregnant with their child was the best thought he had ever fucking had. Ending their conversation he thrust into her.  
Tessa could feel herself getting close but she held out until she could feel scott getting close so they could experience this together. She finally let go and let her orgasm wash over her, scott came a couple of thrusts after her grunting “tess, fuck tess”. 

Scott pulled out of her and tessa winced at the loss of contact but then his hand was on her, covering her hole with his fingers. “if you’re so desperate to have my kiddos T we might as well keep it all in there” he said. 

scott had broken up with Jackie almost immediately after that night with tessa. Three weeks after that night and many more nights just like it, tessa was lying in bed with scott they were both so full of joy after finding out tessa was in fact pregnant with his baby.


End file.
